Our Whole Tribe Is Discombobulated
Our Whole Tribe Is Discombobulated is the two-hour premiere episode of Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire. Story Day 1 Lexx Bourges introduces the Sacred Valley of Peru, the location of the competition, and the eighteen average-day people whom are already divided into two tribes (Apu and Inti). After the contestants disembark the jeep, Lexx announces the castaways must grab as many basic essentials from the jeep to their designated mat in thirty seconds before he can give each tribe a map to their camp. Minutes after the Inti tribe arrive at their freshly rained campsite, Jonathan Roca reveals his former occupation as a U.S. Marines Corps drill sergeant to gain the openness of his tribe. An immediate conflict over leadership sparks as Jonathan and Lindsay Bonaparte debate over how the labor should be divided. Jonathan wanted a shelter built using all the tribe's force; concurrently, Lindsay preferred some members to search for a water source after taking none of the "right" supplies at the jeep ransack. Elizabeth O'Leander interrupts the dispute and suggests each member should choose which chore they would rather do. Following Elizabeth's plan, the tribe completes construction on the shelter, and Lindsay, Juliana Parez, and Ti'Kiah Anderson were able to collect water from a nearby stream. Before dusk, Sean-Jon Figgenshaw vents to Jonathan that Andrew Dempsey is "a lump of coal" and did nothing to contribute around camp. Jonathan replies by saying he already knew the problem, but chose to ignore the fact as he stirred enough drama for one day. Later that night, Lindsay apologizes to Jonathan for the tiff earlier hoping to mend bridges for future strategies. Jonathan accepts Lindsay's apology, but explains in a confessional he felt she will become a social threat. After several failed attempts at making fire due to the recent rain, Phoenix Gallagher invigorates the Apu tribe to work together to build a shelter before the moon rises. In the midst of gathering wood for the shelter, Dakota Clement's physiques visually attracts Robert Ritschel, becoming "hot and sweaty just watching him". Worrying about the women to men ratio, 5-4, Robert forms a bond with Dakota knowing the women could align together. Coincidentally, Nina Cevara also takes the gender inequality into consideration as to search for the Hidden Immunity Idol while everyone else went to look for wood. Unfortunately, Nina could not find the idol so she walked back to camp to not cause paranoia amongst the tribe. At night, Carol Plaxby came down with a minor headache after a tree branch whacked her in the forehead and required medical attention. The medic and Lexx explains to the tribe that Carol would be healthy to continue the competition if she gets enough rest, joyfully relieving Carol. Day 2 On the Inti tribe, Andrew pulls Dante Sanchéz and Juliana aside to form an alliance to systematically eliminate the older majority. Dante and Juliana concur with the idea, but Juliana states the alliance will require Ty Visentine and another member to carry out the operation. Andrew responds to Dante and Juliana that time will tell when the alliance is needed. Juliana then develops suspicions of Andrew's poor clarification about the alliance. Day 3 Challenges Tribal Council Still In The Running Trivia